rihannapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Rated R
|- style="text-align: center;" ! colspan="3" style="background: none repeat scroll 0% 0% lightsteelblue;"|Singles from Rated R |- style="text-align: left; vertical-align: top; line-height: 11px;" | colspan="3" style="font-size: 90%;"| #''Russian Roulette'' Release: December 21, 2009 #''Hard'' Release: February 30, 2010 #''Rockstar 101'' Release: July 5, 2010 #''Rude Boy'' Release: August 8, 2010 #''Love The Way You Lie'' Release: October 15, 2010 |} Rated R, is the second studio album by R&B singer Rihanna, the album was released 20 February 2010. I sell more over 12,456,912 million copies worldwide. The album is quite different from the Good Girl Gone Bad, the songs are more serious and darker, Rihanna wanted to prove he is no longer a princess R&B, but became a queen. From the album was released five singles, and each song has more than 500 million views on YouTube. Album proclaimed for the best and 45 weeks in first place in all countries around the world. The first official single from the album Russian Roulette, was nominated for best ballad by Unfaithful. The song was the first in all countries around the world, and broke all records, and the ladder. The song has more than 840 million views on YouTube. The song has sold over 15.4 million copies worldwide. The second single from the album Hard, a song with (Jeezy) and declared the most sexy and most arrogant and most perverted song and video. The song was the first in all countries around the world, there are 710 million views on YouTube. The song has sold over 7.9 million copies worldwide. The third single from the album Rockstar 101, is a duet with rapper (Slash), and the song was the first in over 20 countries around the world, and the song has 515 million views on YouTube. The foruth single from the album Rude Boy, broke all records with as many as 1.7 billion views on YouTube. The song was first in all countries around the world. The song has sold over 16.8 million copies worldwide. The five and final single from the album Love The Way You Lie, is a duet with rapper (Eminem) the song has more than 1.3 milion views on Youtube, that's the biggest record ever. The song was first in all countries worldwide. And the song has sold over 16.8 million copies worldwide. Rihanna's album Rated R has entered the history of R&B music proved that the queen, which has always been. This album is goes to Ginisbook of Record, for 5 times a record. The album was rule on absolute charts at number #1 prove that Rihanna is chart-maniac beside Lady GaGa who is also rule the all charts. Track Listing #Goodbye (4:03) #Wait Your Turn (4:18) #Hard (4:42) #Stupid In Love (4:10) #Rockstar 101 (4:40) #Russian Roulette (4:00) #Fire Bomb (4:17) #Rude Boy (3:50) #Photographs (4:46) #G4L (4:00) #Te Amo (3:52) #The Last Song (4:16) #Love The Way You Lie (4:25) Personnel Credits for Rated R adapted from Allmusic. | align="left" valign="top" width="50%"| *Luigi Mazzocchi – violin, soloist *M. McHenry – composer *Monte Neuble – keyboards *Terius Nash – composer, producer *Luis Navarro – assistant engineer *Ne-Yo – producer *Jared Newcomb – mixing assistant *Peter Nocella – viola *Chris "Tek" O'Ryan – engineer *Anthony Palazzole – mixing assistant *Paper-Boy – additional production *Ciarra Pardo – art direction, design *Charles Parker – violin *Ross Parkin – assistant *Daniel Parry – assistant *Kevin Porter – assistant *Antonio Reid – executive producer *Antonio Resendiz – assistant *Makeba Riddick – composer, vocals (bckgr), vocal producer *Rihanna – composer, executive producer, art direction, design *Montez Roberts – assistant engineer *Evan Rogers – executive producer *Sébastien Salis – assistant engineer *Jason Sherwood – assistant engineer *Shaffer Smith – composer *Tyran "Ty Ty" Smith – A&R *Caleb Speir – bass *Stargate – producer *Status – producer *Xavier Stephenson – assistant *C. "Tricky" Stewart – producer, composer *Tim Stewart – guitar *Bernt Rune – stray guitar *Carl Styrken – executive producer *R. Swire – composer, musician *Igor Szwec – violin *R. Tadross – composer *Sean Tallman – engineer *Marcos Taylor – engineer *Gregory Teperman – violin *Brian "B-Luv" Thomas – engineer *Pat Thrall – engineer *Justin Timberlake – composer *Marcos Tovar – engineer *Neil Tucker – assistant, guitar engineer *Ellen Von Unwerth – photography *Allen White – guitar (acoustic) *will.i.am – synthesizer, producer, engineer, drum programming *Andrew Wuepper – engineer *Ys – producer End of-year Certifications |} Category:Rated R Category:Albums Category:#1 Albums